Buried Secrets, Stolen Voices
by Little Miss Fearless
Summary: When a new woman is hired to the team nobody takes much notice. However, for the newest team member, there might be more to her first case than meets the eye. Is she in over her head? But most importantly, will she be able to put the pieces together fast enough to solve this complicated puzzle? ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Meeting the Boss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI: Miami.

**Claims: **Sierra Hawthorne belongs to me. I represent full ownership of this non-canon character. The plot is also mine and stems completely from my imagination.

**Rated:** T for strong language and suggestive themes

**POV:** Multiple characters

**Summary:** When a new woman is hired to the team nobody takes much notice. However, for the newest team member, there might be more to her first case than meets the eye. Is she in over her head? But most importantly, will she be able to put the pieces together fast enough to solve this complicated puzzle?

* * *

**Buried Secrets, Stolen Voices**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Boss

She stood at the mirror examining herself once more before leaving. It was the third time she'd done so since dressing. Turning from side to side, she smoothed her clothes down and ran a small lint roller over her white pant suit, which she layered over a black silk blouse.

It was the most nervous she'd been in her life. Jobs had always been easy for her to come by around the bureau, but now she was on her own. She was finally going after something that she knew wasn't going to be handed to her. This position was up to her to nab. This both excited and scared her. This would be her first interview, and with Lieutenant Horatio Caine of all people. She'd heard his name many times throughout her years with the FBI. Many people said he was a dry, withdrawn man. Others said he was conceded. And still others said he was gentle and fair. The blonde haired woman wasn't sure which man she'd see today, but she kept an open mind. She would form her own opinion.

Glancing at her watch, she set the roller down on the counter and exited the bathroom. She then grabbed her purse and made for the door. It was time to leave.

The elevator ride down to the hotel's first floor lobby seemed longer than usual as she stood there subconsciously tapping her foot. The nerves were really beginning to get to her now. She hoped she'd be able to call her father with some good news after this interview, but doubts lingered in the back of her mind.

_What if I say something wrong? Is my outfit suitable? Do I look presentable enough? Am I qualified enough to do this job? What if I can't answer a question to his liking? What if he doesn't like me?_

She shook her head to clear herself of the negative thoughts as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. She stepped off and walked in quick strides to the front of the building. Much to her relief, the taxi she'd called for was already waiting for her.

"Where to, miss?" the man asked as she slipped into the backseat.

"Miami-Dade Crime Lab," she replied.

With that, the driver sped away toward her destination. Most of the ride was silent as she looked out the back window at the unfamiliar city around her. She'd never been to Miami before, but it sure was a sight. The palm trees were even more beautiful in real life and the smell of the salty ocean had a calming effect on her.

"It's gorgeous here," she said, breaking the silence within the car.

The driver glanced at her in his rearview mirror and smiled. "Is this your first time here?"

Nodding, "Yes," she replied, her eyes still gazing over all of the beauty around her.

"Well, take in as much of it as you can," he said with another smile. "There is simply no place like it."

She looked at the man in the front seat, returning the smile. "I plan on it."

"And we've arrived at your destination, ma'am," he informed her kindly.

She peered through the back window again as the car came to a stop in front of a two story building with large windows all along its front. "Um, thanks," she said, handing the man cash as she climbed out. Her black heels hit the sidewalk with a click.

Looking up at the lab again, she pressed forward. This was the building where her future's fate would be decided. No pressure or anything, right?

When she stepped through the front door, her adrenaline began to kick in. Now was the moment of truth and she realized she wasn't just nervous, she was terrified. "Hi, uh, I'm looking for Lieutenant Caine," she said nervously to a uniformed officer behind a large desk.

"Name please," the female officer said kindly.

Swallowing, "Sierra Hawthorne," she replied, scanning the environment around her. All of the windows in the building made it bright inside, which gave it an almost inviting feel.

"Sign here." The officer pointed at a log sheet lying on the desk. Sierra quickly scribbled her signature. The officer glanced at it and then nodded with a smile. "Right this way, Detective Hawthorne."

Sierra was led down a long hallway. Each side was lined with separate rooms, which Sierra assumed were the different labs for forensic analysis. When they neared the end of the hallway, she saw the interrogation rooms. In the very last room on the end, a man stood at the window, gazing outside.

"Lieutenant Caine?" the officer in front of Sierra said, getting the man's attention.

He turned around instantly, his eyes never meeting the officers. Instead they landed immediately on Sierra.

"Detective Hawthorne is here," the officer continued.

Caine smiled. "Welcome, Miss Hawthorne," he greeted. "Please, take a seat." He gestured at a chair.

Sierra smiled softly as she moved into the room. She didn't really feel like sitting, but she did anyway. She'd do whatever she needed to make a good first impression. "It's great to finally meet you, Mr. Caine," she said, reaching out toward him to shake his hand.

"You as well, Miss Hawthorne," Caine replied, grasping her hand firmly.

They both took a seat. Caine sat across from Sierra, bracing himself on the table with his elbows. A pair of sunglasses lay in front of him.

"I have to say, Miss Hawthorne, I was thoroughly impressed with your application," Caine said. Sierra smiled and instantly relaxed. She could already tell that this man was definitely kind. "Former FBI?" he inquired, clearly interested in her previous job. Sierra just nodded. "Can I ask why you decided to leave?" he asked kindly.

"Boredom would be the most truthful answer," Sierra said with a chuckle.

Smiling, "You want to be out in the field, I take it?" Caine asked.

"Guilty," Sierra responded, another smile playing on her lips.

Caine chuckled this time. "Well, Miss Hawthorne, it would be a privilege to have you on the team."

Sierra's eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying I got the job?" she asked.

"If you want it," Caine said with another smile.

"Oh my g…uh, I mean, yes, thank you," Sierra said, catching herself before she cried out like an excited teenager.

"No, thank you, Miss Hawthorne," Caine said, standing. Sierra followed in suit as her new boss reached out to shake her hand again. "If you can, I'd like you to start next week."

"Sounds perfect," she said.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. A Bittersweet Goodbye

**Buried Secrets, Stolen Voices**

Chapter 2: A Bittersweet Goodbye

Sierra walked across the floor, her socked feet making almost no noise as she moved about the room stacking sealed boxes. One corner contained her fragile stuff, another her clothing, and another was just piled with boxes filled with items that didn't belong in any certain category.

She sighed heavily as she looked around her, her apartment now almost completely bare of her possessions. Quantico had been her home since she was born. She knew nothing else, and this move terrified her. Of course, she was thrilled to have a job under Lieutenant Caine, but at the same time, she knew not a single soul in Miami. For the first time, she was going to be the newbie in town.

It was at that moment, deepest in her thoughts, that a knock at the door tore her from them…

"Honey, it's Dad!" he called through the door.

Suddenly beaming, Sierra swept back across the room and practically ripped the door from its hinges when she opened it. "Daddy!" she squealed, throwing herself into his arms.

Her father chuckled. "Hello to you, too, sweetheart."

His daughter continued to cling to him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked into the apartment with her. He held her tightly, his own mind conflicted about the move of his only child. She had been his whole world since he could remember, and now trying to imagine his life without her around was almost devastating.

"I can't believe I got the job," she whispered excitedly into the crook of his neck.

"I'm so proud of you," her father said, his voice breaking just slightly with emotion. Yes, he knew he was proud of her, but something else also tugged at him… he almost wished she hadn't gotten the job. And for his own selfish reason – he didn't want her to leave.

Sierra finally detached herself from him and placed her feet back on the floor. Pulling away gently, she looked at him, her eyes a mixture of emotions. She knew her dad was sad to see her go, so she attempted to cheer him up a bit. "I promise I'll call every day, I won't go out at night on my own, and I promise to never wear heels on the job." She had to giggle at the last one. It had been a running joke between her and her father since she started at the bureau.

"That's my girl," he laughed loudly. However, his cellphone cut sharply into the air as it began to ring obnoxiously.

"Seriously, you need a new ringtone, Dad," Sierra smirked, then turned away to tend to the last of the boxes. All she had to do was seal them up with packing tape, and she was set to go.

Behind her, her dad talked on the phone. She listened carefully to the conversation. She had always been nosey like that.

"This is Marcus Hawthorne," he said down the line.

The tone of his voice was friendly, yet somehow business-like. The mixture wasn't odd for Sierra, though. She was used to it. The FBI trained people in proper mannerisms, and some of them bled over into real life without said person ever noticing. This suddenly made Sierra wonder how many of her own were noticeable.

"Moving truck is here," Marcus announced, snapping his phone shut.

Sierra jerked her head up, once again interrupted from her thoughts. Her eyes widened at her father's words. "M-Moving t-truck?"

Marcus smiled at his beautiful daughter. "I called yesterday."

"What would I do without you, Dad?"

"Lose your head," Marcus chuckled softly.

* * *

The following morning Sierra sat at the airport with her father. She had already checked her luggage through security and now waited at the terminal to board her flight. Marcus sat next to her holding her hand tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Princess," he whispered with visible tears in his eyes.

Sierra looked at her father. "Daddy, please don't cry," she replied, her voice shaky with emotion.

Marcus looked away and choked out, "Sorry."

That's all it took for Sierra. The waterworks started uncontrollably, and she found herself in her dad's lap with her head buried in his chest as she sobbed.

"I don't want to leave you," she cried, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Kissing the top of her head, Marcus said softly into her hair, "You have to, baby girl. Don't you give up this job because of me. This is what you've wanted for years, a career in the field."

Sierra remained silent for several minutes, trying to reel in her out of control emotions. With her head still buried in her dad's chest, she sniffled several times and wiped her wet eyes on the sleeve of her large sweater, then looked up. "I'm going to miss you, too, Daddy, more than I've ever missed anyone."

Marcus offered his daughter a soft smile as he reached up and caressed her cheek tenderly. "I've never doubted you. I always knew you'd go places in this field. It's your passion, even more than mine," he said, his voice husky with the onset of his own tears.

Smiling, Sierra leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll fly home as often as I can."

"I'll be down there in a couple of weeks to see how you're settling in," Marcus reminded her. "Maybe you'll know Miami well enough by then to give me a tour, too." He winked playfully at her.

"Doubt it, Dad," Sierra laughed. "The best you're probably going to get is take-out at my place."

"Flight 98 to Miami now boarding," came a female's voice over the intercom. "Flight 98 to Miami now boarding."

Both Marcus and Sierra looked up, then back at one another. Now was the time. This was Sierra's flight… ready or not.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Head First

**Buried Secrets, Stolen Voices**

Chapter 3: Head First

"Ah, Miss Hawthorne! I'm happy to see you made it," Horatio Caine said rather enthusiastically. A soft, charming smile lit up his kind face.

Sierra returned his smile as she walked up to her new boss and shook his hand. "I'm thrilled to be here, Mr. Caine, truly. Thank you for the opportunity to work with you and your team."

"No thanks necessary," Caine replied, shifting as he cocked his head to the side so he was more eye level with the shorter woman. He surveyed her a bit and couldn't help but notice how much she reminded him of a girl he'd known 20 plus years earlier.

After a moment of silence between them, Sierra felt herself begin to feel uncomfortable. "I-Is something wrong, Lieutenant Caine?" she asked, glancing around the lab, suddenly wanting to avoid eye contact with him.

"Nothing at all, Miss Hawthorne."

Sierra just nodded, not sure how to respond. But just as the awkward silence began to fall between them again, another blonde approached Horatio with a glowing smile.

"H, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help my curiosity," she admitted cheerily. "I'm Calleigh Duquesne, and you must be the new CSI we've been hearing about." She turned to Sierra and stretched out her hand.

Sierra immediately returned Calleigh's gesture and shook her hand firmly. "Yes, I'm Detective Sierra Hawthorne," she smiled. "Very nice to meet you, Miss Duquesne."

The older blonde scoffed softly. "Please, call me Calleigh."

Sierra laughed awkwardly, and then turned her gaze back on Caine. "Is there anything you'd like me to sta-"

She was abruptly cut off by Caine's phone ringing. He pulled it from his belt clip and answered, "Horatio Caine." A moment of complete silence followed as both Calleigh and Sierra watched him. It wasn't a long wait for either of them. "We'll be right there," Caine concluded with a quick snap of his phone. He then glanced at his newest CSI. "Looks like I won't be easing you in, Miss Hawthorne. We've got a dead body that needs our attention."

* * *

Caine came to an abrupt halt on the dirt road he'd just cruised down. Sierra watched with curiosity out the windshield from the passenger seat. In front of her she could see two ambulances and at least four police cars with their lights on, as well as a whole slew of people tracking back and forth underneath the crime scene tape.

"You ready, Miss Hawthorne?" Caine asked as he opened the door of the hummer.

Sierra gave a curt nod and quickly climbed down from the hummer herself. She slammed the door closed and preceded to the back to retrieve her kit from the trunk. Caine had beaten her to it, though. He stood with the trunk open, her kit in his hand.

"Thank you, Sir," she said with a small smile. She took it from his outstretched arm, and then moved swiftly in the direction of the scene.

Caine followed closely behind the young woman. He watched her closely, only imagining how she felt. He could tell she was nervous, but he expected that. It was her first day on the job. He hated the fact that he had to make her delve right into a case, but there was no other way. The crime lab needed all hands on deck.

"What've we got, Alexx?" Caine asked, pulling his sunglasses from his face and placing his hands upon his hips in an authoritative manner.

A dark skinned woman looked up, her expression grim. "White female between the ages of 18 and 23."

Sierra knelt down near Alexx and opened her kit. She pulled on some latex gloves and began take a closer look at the area around her. The dead woman was lying in a wooden box off to the side of the road. The lid lay not far away. When Sierra looked more closely at it, she noticed what looked like bloody scratch marks on the lid. "Are those what I think they are?"

Alexx's eyes trailed to the unfamiliar female kneeling across from her. "I don't believe we've met before."

"Oh!" Sierra exclaimed, averting her gaze to Alexx. "How rude of me! I'm Detective Sierra Hawthorne. Mr. Caine hired me last week."

Both women shook hands.

"Great to meet you, baby," Alexx said with a bright smile. "I'm Alexx Woods, M.E."

Returning her smile faintly, her focus still on the lid of the box, Sierra repeated, "Are those scratch marks on the lid?"

Alexx looked to her left where the lid lay in the dirt and nodded. "I'm afraid they are," she informed sadly. "Looks like the poor girl was buried alive. Without opening her up I can already conclude she most likely died from suffocation."

"Who found her?" Sierra asked.

Without looking up, Alexx pointed to her right. Sierra's eyes followed the direction the M.E. was pointing until they landed on an older man donned in jogging wear. His hair was graying around the sides and he looked to be in his mid-forties.

"The gentleman's dog dug her up about an hour ago."

"I'll go talk to him. You two continue here," Caine interjected politely.

"You got it, Boss," Alexx replied. She then resumed her surveying of the body. "Poor girl, she was so young. Her life was taken from her much too soon."

Sierra suddenly found her throat intensely dry as she tried to swallow. Falling back onto her knees, she began to fan herself, her breathing becoming rapid.

Upon hearing Sierra's increased breathing, Alexx looked up at the young woman. "Are you all right, baby?" she asked, leaning forward and placing a hand on Sierra's shoulder.

That's all it took. Sierra began to hyperventilate. "No… no… no… no!" she panted. "I-I…-"

"Horatio!" Alexx shouted, crawling around the body until she was at Sierra's side. "Horatio!" she cried again. "It's okay, baby. Breathe!" She patted Sierra's back gently, but rapidly. "Breathe, honey!"

Within a second Horatio was on his knees at Sierra's side. "Miss Hawthorne?"

Sierra didn't respond, though. She couldn't. Her voice had suddenly disappeared and everything began to swirl.

"Miss Hawthorne?!" Caine practically shouted. "Are you all right?"

But it was too late. For Sierra, the world had gone dark.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Welcome to the Job

**Buried Secrets, Stolen Voices**

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Job

Sierra blinked several times, and then her vision cleared. She glanced around her. A paramedic that she didn't recognize sat at her head. She figured her head had been resting in his lap. Her gaze then trailed to where her feet laid sprawled on the Hummer's backseat. Horatio stood in the door. It was open, allowing the bright sunshine to stream in and touch Sierra's cold body with a hint of welcomed warmth.

"Um, please tell me I didn't pass out," the new CSI said, her face tinting with red.

The paramedic shifted under her. "I'm afraid you did, Miss Hawthorne," he informed the blonde.

Sierra slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. She could feel rapid heat burning in her face as her blush deepened. She wasn't just embarrassed, she was humiliated. "I sincerely apologize, Sir," she said, looking toward Horatio.

The red-haired man met her gaze gently, but his eyes held question. "Is there a preexisting medical condition I need to know about, Miss Hawthorne?" He studied her closely, watching her every move. He'd know if she lied.

Shaking her head, "No," she said confidently, her eyes locking on her boss'. She knew what was really going on, but she wasn't prepared to give the whole truth yet. The truth could jeopardize her job, and that _wasn't_ going to happen. "I tend to forget to drink water. Probably dehydration," she smiled nervously.

Horatio sensed there was more to the story than just dehydration, but he decided not to press it. Now wasn't the right time. He would pull her aside later. "Are you going to be well enough to work?"

Sierra nodded. "Yes."

"I want you to take it slow."

"Absolutely, Lieutenant."

With a little help, Sierra was back on her feet. She stood still for a few moments as a wave of nausea hit her.

"This should help," the paramedic said, handing her a bottle of water.

Sierra took it and gulped it down as if it were the last bottle of water on Earth. She then let the empty plastic fall to the ground as she bent over and braced herself on her knees, panting raggedly and heavily.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Caine asked, peering at her again from the doorway of the Hummer. His concern for her had grown alarmingly in the last hour.

She gave him an 'okay' motion with her hand. "Never better."

"Take it easy," he reminded her gently.

She nodded silently, and then pushed herself into a standing position before approaching the crime scene again. Ducking under the yellow tape, she carefully kneeled this time in front of the box's lid, doing her best to make sure her back was pointed toward the girl's body in the ground.

"Mr. Caine!" she called.

Caine half jogged over to Sierra's side. He couldn't keep the thought from crossing his mind that she might be in trouble again, but his worries faded when he saw she was examining the scratch marks on the lid. "Do you have something, Miss Hawthorne?"

Sierra frowned. "The blood here is still wet?"

"That would make sense, baby," Alexx interjected, and Sierra turned to look at her. "Judging by the lack of decomp on this body, I'd say she was buried as early as this morning."

"And nobody heard her scream?" Sierra asked as the thought struck her. That just seemed odd.

"We're in the Glades, darlin'. Of course nobody heard her scream," Alexx informed.

"It's rare that people jog on this side of the Glades, too," Caine added. "In fact, it's the perfect area to dump a body. Quiet and secluded."

"I'll take some blood samples back to the lab and see if I get a hit in CODIS as to who this woman may be," Sierra offered, turning to Caine.

Caine gave a curt nod. "Call me as soon as you know anything."

* * *

Breaking down blood samples for testing was tedious work, and Sierra hated it. When the newest CSI finally looked at the clock on the wall, she couldn't believe almost three hours had passed since she left the crime scene.

"Damn!" she swore under her breath.

"Careful, that mouth could get you into trouble someday."

Sierra whirled around, not aware that someone had entered the lab. "Uh, sorry," she whispered, her face tinted with a blush of embarrassment as a young male of shorter stature and short brown hair approached her.

He chuckled. "No harm done. I'm Ryan Wolfe. You must be Detective Hawthorne from the FBI?" He held out his hand toward her.

Smiling, Sierra grasped his hand and shook it. "Call me Sierra. Nice to meet you, Mr. Wolfe."

"Ryan, please."

"Nice to meet you, Ryan," she repeated with a smirk.

Ryan looked at her with kind eyes. "Any hits on the buried victim yet?"

Shaking her head, "I'm just running it through the computer now," Sierra informed him, glancing at the computer screen as hundreds of system profiles flashed before her eyes. "Breaking down blood samples that small isn't easy."

"Try doing it ten years ago," Ryan said.

Sierra's gaze fell on him again. "It wasn't possible ten years ago."

He nodded. "Exactly."

Suddenly the computer beeped causing both CSI's eyes to look toward the monitor. Sierra frowned when she saw the results. Nothing.

"That happens a lot unfortunately," Ryan told her.

Sierra sighed agitatedly. "Well, all that work was for absolutely nothing then." She began to drum her fingertips on the table rapidly, her thoughts whirling.

Ryan patted her back a couple of times. "Welcome to the job."

* * *

Sierra held her cell phone firmly to her ear as it rang on the other end several times before a male voice echoed into her eardrum.

"Caine."

"Lieutenant, it's Sierra. No hits in CODIS on that blood from the lid."

"All right. Thanks, Miss Hawthorne," her boss said, and then hung up.

She snapped her phone shut and slipped it back in her belt holder as she walked down the hall toward the break room to get another bottle of water. Still feeling light headed from earlier, she figured it would do her some good.

She slipped into the room, sighing softly to herself. It felt nice to take a break, even if it was only a short one. She opened the fridge and pulled out one of the many bottles of water stacked inside before taking a seat at the small round table near the window. Sunlight peaked through the shades, illuminating everything including the dust floating through the air.

"Hey, are you all right? I heard what happened earlier," Caleigh questioned as she walked into the room, a concerned expression upon her features.

Sierra looked up with a delayed smile. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just not used to the heat down this way, I guess."

"Well, you're doing the right thing drinking water. Make sure to keep hydrated. That's very important on days like today," Caleigh said, flashing a smile of her own. She then fell silent for a few moments before her eyes lit up as she remembered something. "Oh, H wants us to go talk to the jogger who found our Jane Doe this morning now that he's over the initial shock."

Standing abruptly, Sierra motioned outward with her arm. "After you."

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
